legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Introducing my OCs!
Hey guys, welcome to my page featuring my OCs from various works. Whether it'd be Final Fantasy, Sleepy Hollow, F-Zero, or other, they're all here. Feel free to check them out! Although I should set some ground rules if you'd wish to use them: You must always ask for my permission in order to add them to stories and the like. NEVER include them in any forms of pornography, unless if it's a fluff which has acceptable content. So, here they are: My OCs Terri Thatcher Age: 18-20 Occupations: Member of the Fantastic 4, File clerk in Papers and Profit Best Friends: Reed, Sue, Ben, Alicia, John Myers Appearances: The Inside Story of Terri Thatcher (Part 1 and 2), The Separation of the 4, Reed and the Mutant Island, The Search for Shalla-Bal, Heroes of the Corn Theme Song: Terra's Theme (Final Fantasy VI) From a secretarial worker to superhero, Terri's definitely one of a kind. It was thanks to her good friends, reed, Ben, and John, that helped her survive in the Big Apple. Her life was about to turn astronomically when she was caught in a radiation storm. Since then, she was suffering from amnesia and obtained her telekinetic abilities, as well as mental communication. She missed her opportunity to become a member of the Fantastic 4 after an accident at the Brooklyn Bridge. Then she was rejected until Sue implored her to join them because of her outstanding skills and valiance. She hates being called a Jean Grey replica and given the alias of "Psycho", thanks to Johnny's arrogance. Nevertheless, she saves the team in more ways than one, whether it'd be a separation or searching for a long, lost friend. She's gone on many adventures and would someday be a role model for the city and beyond. Akari Age: 12-15, late 20s Appearance(s): Prologue; Encased!; Attack on the Energy Sea; Psyduck's Night; The Game Sprite; The Great Web War; Guardian 2 the Graves; Ready, Aim, Firewall!; A Lost Cause; I am Number One; The Guardians' Secret; Interface's Odyssey; Rat-tat-tatting on Mainframe's Door; Mainframe Strikes Back!; System Shock!; The Final Hurrah; Daemon Rising with a SMASH! Birthplace: Goldenrod City, Johto Best Friends: Bob (mostly Glitch-Bob), Young Enzo, AndrAIa, Frisket, Ray Tracer, Exidy Other: Mewtwo, Samus Aran Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Guardian Cadet and Assistant Theme Song: Route 26 (Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver) Theme Song(s) for Conclusion of the ReBoot/Pokémon crossover: Frontier Battle Brain (Pokémon Platinum), Vs. Battle (Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald) The valiant trainer from Johto. Unlike most of them, she has no interest of obtaining the elusive title of Pokémon Master. Instead, she travels with her ever-growing team of comrades as she "boldly goes where no Pokémon or Trainer has gone before." After escaping from the clutches of Team Rocket and saving Mewtwo and his clones, she did just that. While she was transferring her friends from crowding, inhumane labs, to a secluded location at the frontier, she was unexpectedly sucked into a computer. And it was then when she wound up at Mainframe. With an immense arsenal of her Pokémon, Akari will take any challenge head on. Her faith in her comrades make her grow stronger. She later became Bob's assistant, whom she had a bitter relationship, especially when it came down to sparing viruses. Her popularity first began when she won a Game while he and Dot were deeply involved in a meaningless argument. The Stadium was built after she returned from Johto. She and her friends would stand up against any viral foe. When all was said and done, she became well-renowned throughout the Net. A few years later, she eventually recruited the Smashers and faced against Daemon and her infected cronies. In the midst of her growing pains, and suffering from her allies' betrayals, she had no choice but to leave her Pokémon to her mentor's care. After several years in hiatus, she finally resumed her journeys. Mewtwo convinced her, through an injured, wandering Porygon, that she must train it, as well as recruit others, in various regions; from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, she reassembled with her old comrades, and eventually challenged Mewtwo to a duel honing all their skills, including Mega Evolution. They eventually reached Megaframe, but the battle abruptly ended by a mysterious force vanquishing Megabyte and his viral forces. They reunited with Bob and the others on their arrival and he recapped the events that transpired here and the Supercomputer. There was an entity known as Gnosis, and the Guardians have been unreliable in defending Systems from amok Users and viruses. They reluctantly teamed up as the entire Net was in danger by the new threat done by Gnosis and the Avatars, who were known as corrupt Code Masters. With the help of Exidy, as well as Bob being a Code Master, and Enzo being a junior Guardian, she worked together and the war was won. She and Enzo developed a strong relationship after that, and they wanted to obtain both formats as Trainers and Guardians respectively, following in each of their own footsteps. Despite the short-comings, Akari usually isn't afraid of change or any enduring trial. As long as she has the presence of her many comrades, her future looks bright. "I come from the Johto region. I've lived on the frontier until I got assimilated to this place, Mainframe. My format, Pokémon Trainer. To protect my comrades in need, and to boldly go where no Pokémon nor Trainer has ever gone before. Reboot!" - Akari's announcement in Reboot's opening credits Ayame Age: 15-18 Best Friends: Sion, Dominique, Volt, Wong, Echidna, Leann, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Korin, Krillin, Dende, Videl, #18, Majin Buu, Chiaotzu Occupation: Z-Fighter, Dragon Ball hunter Appearances: The Mikado Saga (aka Dragonball: Bouncer), The Drabble of Dog Street, The Black-Hooded Sion Saga, The Yakuza Saga Theme Song: A mashup of Mystical Adventure Instrumental and Sion's Theme Battle Theme: Battle Theme 5 -''' The Battle with All My Force (DBZ: Budokai) 'Battle Theme for Trunks: Battle Theme 3 -' Move Forward Fearlessly (DBZ: Budokai) 'Battle Theme for Goten: Battle Theme 4 -' Challengers (DBZ: Budokai) Ayame was at first going to be my debut character, and in Japanese the name means iris. She's robust and very much like a tomboy. Unlike many women, she's always in the mood for adventure, and never backs down from a battle even if her friends are in a bind. Her charming demeanor and her determination often makes her stand out, much like Videl and #18. She's also very intelligent and it shows whenever there is a plan to pull off against her greatest adversaries: from Turlis and the Tree of Might, to venturing inside a Saiyan heart. However, she can be cocky, and she does rely on her allies' help too much if needed. Her best friend and inspiration is the noble Saiyan warrior, Goku. She's always willing to stand by his side, and her pure heart matches that of his own. Although there were times when they quarreled with each other when his compassion lands him into trouble. At Dog Street, her best friend there is Sion Barzahd, a bouncer employed by a bar called Fate. Much like him she, too, went through tragedy and loss; however, she still harbors a great deal of bravery if the time comes. She admires him; his beloved, Dominique; and his mentor, Wong very deeply. Her greatest hindrances are usually when she deals with confusion and a fallen comrade... She completely loses her focus and that often leads her overwhelming mind to go astray, which costs her life as well as others. However, her allies give her the support and encouragement she needs, and they help her stay on track. Ayame's courage, instincts, and camaraderie grows tenfold. She puts them into great use while she searches for a Dragon Ball at Dog Street and rescues a mysterious girl, then later encounters a menacing madman that threatens to destroy the world with a solar-powered satellite. As well as a certain doppelganger, and even the Yakuza. '''Trudy Alias: Wandering Star (Laughing Bull) Age: 25 Appearance: Recessional of the Red Dragons, A Trip in Paradise Occupation: Bounty Hunter, member of the Red Dragon Hunters Birthplace: Earth Best Friends: Spike, Jet, Edward, Ein, Victoria (deceased), Laughing Bull, Lt. Elektra, Rocco (deceased), Julia, Anne (visions), Shin and Lin (visions) Other: X, Zero, Mary Theme Song: Space Oddity (David Bowie) The iron maiden started out living in the unforgiving slums on Earth. She was homeless and down on her luck until she saw a spaceship crash-land in the far off distance. She came across the Bebop and met the two bounty hunters, Jet and Spike. At first she was turned away, but thanks to her fast thinking and bravery, she became an honorary member of the crew. The Bebop turned to be her new home as she travels planet to planet with her surrogate family: Jet being a father figure, and Spike being the cocky, skillful brother. She always looks up to him the most. Trudy always has an unwavering interest of what lies beyond and she constantly hopes to see her favorite planet, Saturn. She also has a heart of gold, and sharp wits and great courage due to Spike's vigorous training. She tends to get enthralled in solving other people's problems, like solving a puzzle, from Spike's dark past, to Jet's deadly enemy. But she has a "sixth sense" as she feels a sharp chill course through her body; which is usually a biological alarm of grave danger. She has plenty of allies across the universe who'll later be essential as she would one day come to terms with her worst fears... Thankfully, the nightmare ended after Zekrom, Reshiram, and Victoria sacrificed themselves in order to save her and her comrades from Olympus Mons' destruction. The Red Dragons later surrendered, Julia and Spike finally reunited in a life with no fear nor ridicule, and Zero decided to stay on Mars to become a bounty hunter along with Spike's beloved. Recently, she came across two new bounty heads named Takeshi and Lyn, on their mission to manipulate all the interplanetary residents to convert to a zealous group known only as the Drifters. Jet and Faye were amongst them, and despite the Bebop crew's successful retrieval, outside of losing their bounties to Andy, she had a heart-wrenching fallout. She wound up at Laughing Bull's camp, and he and Spike wanted to convince her to return to Tharsis and reconcile with them. Despite the oncoming dust storm, only time would tell whether or not she's ready to trust them again. Whether she's named the Wandering Star or space cadet, and later an official space cowgirl, Trudy is certainly a bona fide bounty hunter. Chita Comett Age: 7-9, 24 Occupation: Junior Trooper Appearance: We are VR Troopers! Best Friends: Ryan, Kaitlin, J.B., Tyler, Prof. Hart, Jeb, Tao, Razor Kidd, Blood Clot, Snake, Mo and Spew Puke, The General (coach), Ling, Taylor and Suri, Katie and Jerome, Jeb Jr. Actors: Young Chita - Oona Yaffe, Adult Chita - Myself It all started when she decided to join the Junior Division in Tao's Dojo, the most renowned karate gym in Cross World City; however, she had a very rough start as Ryan noticed that her balance and even her posture seemed rather awkward. It was later realized that she was born prematurely, hence her petite structure and poorly-developed gait. She was also not really the strongest link, nor very coordinated. Her performance was sub-par at best, though her only saving grace was her agility. Despite these shortcomings, she does look up to him the most. Later on, Chita eavesdropped on the guys as they returned after an exhausting fight against Grimlord and his armies that they mentioned of mutants who happened to be football players. It was then that Chita knew exactly who the Troopers were referring to: the Mutant League Football players! While it seemed unorthodox, she demonstrated them via a Sega game in which they saw their exact virtual replicas, but in pixel form. From there, they volunteered Chita to visit the lab and seek them out in virtual reality. They were found fighting off the evil forces, and it was the first time they ever met real, intact humans; they began to reluctantly accept them in time. And the trio couldn't thank Chita enough of her encounter as the mutants decided to assist the Troopers, as three mere humans against one whole metallic army would be obscene from the teams' observations. Chita had been desperately wanting to make a difference since she wasn't built as a fighter, and for once she actually did when she introduced them to the mutated group; she had been their close real world guide ever since, including introducing them to Christmas traditions. Before the VR War, she was able to stand up for herself against a single Skug, and she later received her own virtual powers from Tyler. In it, it had characteristics to a cheetah, her favorite animal, including her own yellow Virtualizer. She has yet to use her awesome animalistic abilities as her long-awaited desire to become the fourth Trooper is about to come into fruition. She did and she went with Tyler and their fellow Mutants through the reality barrier. She was actually used as a decoy along with the teams' super speed to distract Air Stryker and Fighterbot while their best kickers destroyed them with their wired footballs. Later on, she was ambushed by Doom Master, then drowned until her setae saved her life without using a command. She and Tyler returned safely, though the battle was far from over. Soon afterwards, Prof. Hart and his lab was crumbling to dust when Gen. Ivar and Col. Icebot led the invasion. Unlike Ryan and Tyler, she didn't have much time to mourn for their loss; before they got to the ruins the latter gave her an assignment to infiltrate Ziktor Industries along with a few Mutants and bring Galileo to Tao for safety reasons. Chita, along with the Alien, Gangrene, and the Skeleton, Bones Jackson, went to it and made it to the top floor with little incident. They gazed upon the source of Grimlord's power, the green crystal prism, and Gangrene was electrocuted upon contact. The ruckus was enough to bring in his secretaries which the heroes fought as they turned into Skugs. As one was about to abduct her, she let out her sporadic powers again, and this time she made a deafening screech which disoriented her enemies, allowing the Mutants to finish the job. Her Roar Command really saved their hides from the Ultra Skugs, and then J.B. advised her to use Galileo to drain its essence; it was like the same way that Grimlord did to assimilate Tyler's VR knowledge, only the opposite as it's downloaded to the robot. Chita and the Mutants eagerly waited before the prism would be nothing but an empty shell. After about an hour went by, Galileo was successful. Chita then warped everyone to the Void Club/Indigo Sector and gave the command to fire upon the Dark Fortress while Ryan was dealing with Grimlord. The new technology was able to override and overload the shields, rendering it easier to destroy with the Aliens' saucers and the Blue Hawk. They then went back to reality and the Mutants loaded up the grenades. While Ziktor's office exploded, they managed to take away the iguana and had the idea making it Tao's new pet. She and Galileo were later picked up by him and Jeb, while Gangrene and Bones Jackson left. It was then that he revealed his speculation that the guys were the VR Troopers all this time since he knew they had pure hearts and made some valiant deeds; he actually found out after Tyler was taken into his secret chamber, as well as telling him that his instincts were true. They soon arrived at the Dojo where J.B. stripped from his VR powers was waiting. They all witnessed the triumphant final defeat over Grimlord and the Mutants regained their lost humanity. However, Ryan was still recovering from his personal demons and met Ling Yu, his caretaker. She grew attached to her, especially when she was responsible for saving her mentor's life. 15 years later, she moved back to Cross World City from Hill Valley and was living in an assisted living apartment for the handicapped. She eventually went back to Tao's Dojo which had expanded after the owner's sudden passing, and Ryan and Tyler were able to run it. She met up with him and they chatted about their past, including the fact that her parents divorced, and began living with her dad, kind of like Ryan and Tyler. She later met his kids, and she later became a sort of mentor for the next generation of the VR Troopers. Non-related OCs Leon Lucas Age: 21 (10/15/1760 - 10/31/1781) Occupation(s): Militant in Sleepy Hollow, Great-uncle to Gavin Lucas Birthplace: Sleepy Hollow, NY Appearance(s): The Lucas Legacy, Sleepy Hollow: The Missing Episodes (Chapter IV and XXV) Theme Song: The Answer is a Mystery (F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu) Voice Actor: Chris Pine While Gavin was in the bizarre dream of an altered Sleepy Hollow, his adversary, Brom Bones, described that he was an almost exact replica of Leon Lucas. Out of sheer mockery, he summarized Leon as a reject living with mental illness. In order to avoid execution, he volunteered to become a part of the militia during the American Revolution. Leon was a soldier who met a Hessian during a stormy night, and in his weakened state, he managed to shoot off the trooper's head via a loaded cannon. He perished at around the same time on Halloween night. In the differed universe, this was the anniversary of the Midnight Ride, and Gavin was able to finish his enemy who later became the Headless Horseman. But in reality, his tombstone still exists with the same encryption, though Leon's adversary was just a generic figure. During spring break, Team Witness revisited Sleepy Hollow while a funeral for Daniel Reynolds took place. Sophie replaced Reyes as the new sheriff, while she took over the head of the FBI's Westchester branch. Gavin came across his unusual replica of himself, and as they made contact, Leon's spirit entered his descendant's body causing intense headaches, a blackout and weakness, and also possession. Leon was a troubled essence that was lost in time and afraid of accepting the Final Judgement. Thanks to the encouragement and support of Ichabod and others, Leon eventually received a new light. He gradually accepted his fate after how much he was labeled as a hero, and opened the door for his descendant to do the same. And it was no doubt he'd end up dying peacefully from his valiant deeds and his legacy would live on from Gavin. Leon promised to look over him and his friends as he'd also reunite with his family and meet up with other fallen idols like George Washington. After over two centuries, he finally found peace and passed on many of his greatest attributes to him, including the sacred virtue of Fortitude. He was later seen in the afterlife watching over his predecessor, offering him support and some prayers during the last stand against Lucifer; and they succeeded. Chief Turgado Age: 77 (Season 2), 78 (Season 3), 79 (Season 4; deceased) Birthplace: Highland Falls, NY Best Friends: Ichabod (Soaring Crane; deceased), Abbie (Ruby Wolf, deceased), Jenny (Maple Fox), Gavin (Battle Hawk of Light), Joe (Fallen Beast, deceased), Katrina (Cursed Cardinal, deceased), Molly/Lara (Canny Cub/Cougar), Diana (Sworn Lioness), Jake (Brainy Bear), Alex (Fiery Ant) Occupation: Chief of the Onondaga tribe Appearances: Test of Wills, A Crane's Bane, A Saving Grace, Darkness Rising, The Demon from within, The Seven Sacred Virtues, Deus Ex Machina Theme Song: Be One with the People (Avatar) Death Theme: The Final Hour (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Actor: Christopher Lambert Known as the Great Chief of Prudence, and the head of the Onondaga people located at Highland Falls. He's very wise and active for his advanced age. He's also easy-going, but can be very serious and protective when he needs to be, especially when it comes to looking out for his brethren. He's known for his great wisdom as well as his abilities as a warrior, shaman, and fondness to his allies, even those that are different. His tribe was tainted by Henry's dark magic; in the process, so was Gavin. He was captured after he gathered ingredients to reverse the hypnosis and was nearly killed by his impostor. Until he met Ichabod and Abbie who saved his people, and since then promised to assist them whenever he needs his healing or advice, or if they need a small army, or even conjuring a simple rainstorm. He then decided to temporarily relocate to Sleepy Hollow so he and the Onondagas will be at the center of the action...until the Hidden One wreaked havoc, which resulted in a few casualties. Even though he won't make it to the nation's capital, due to fear of discrimination, high security, and exhausting migrations, he hopes he'll somehow be with them. Yet, he managed to send a few of his warriors to aid the new Witness. One threw a tomahawk made of plymouth rock straight into the Barghest's head after two darts were shot. They introduced themselves to Molly and Diana and they were soon anointed during her 11th birthday. He kept his promise to always help the Witnesses and the team. Although, he's been having some health issues; he's been suffering from intense headaches and weariness due to cerebral edema. His tribe has been relocated to DC while he recovered in Highland Falls, until his oncoming death. By sundown several weeks after Dreyfuss's demise and helping Soaring Crane exorcise a demon from Gavin's mind, he died peacefully and his friends, and his tribe, were in mourning. Because of their valiant deeds, Turgado gave each of his friends an alias for their greatest attributes. They each became honorable members, with different testimonials: such as Abbie's patch that wards off evil spirits, and Ichabod as a full-fledged tribesmen with a special appearance during the ceremonial event. He watches over Ichabod and his team with other deceased figures and passed down the virtue of Prudence to Ichabod; one of the seven virtues to assist the Witnesses and help them prevail over evil. They eventually did as they journeyed through Hell to retrieve Ichabod's cursed soul and reverse his damnation, face off the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and then Lucifer. Turgado led a prayer upon the team's defeat by Satan, restoring them and the Virtues. Together, all allies made their last stand and prevailed by weakening then sealing the Devil back into Hell until the paranormal war should begin again. He then said farewell to everyone for the last time, and his spirit was forever at rest. Chief Turgado is a proving example that age could only be just a number. Falcolor Age: 36 Birthplace: Basin Falls, NY Occupation: New chief of the Onondagas Best Friend(s): Soaring Crane (deceased) Appearance(s): The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow (Chapters 6, 7, 9, 25) Theme Song: This is War - 30 Seconds to Mars (inspired by the SH music video!) Actor: Eric Kelso A mashup between Falcon, or their genus Falco, and Color. He was chosen among a few other Onondagas by Soaring Crane as a successor after Turgado passed on. He may not have a sense of prudence, but he possesses his phenomenal traits from a falcon such as speed and agility, keen eyesight, and being adaptable since they live in various continents. He also happens to be a huge fan of the color bleu as well as falconry. He was first featured during the occurrence and the effects of the blood moon. And his tribe evacuated to "the big city," while he waited for Soaring Crane's arrival. Unfortunately their meeting was disrupted by an assault led on by Henry Parrish, brainwashing Gavin in the process. He was incapacitated but War's threats were thwarted by a valiant falcon carrying a sacred relic, the holy Cross. When Gavin broke free, he and Ichabod escorted him to the Vault where he and his tribesmen would stay until the Rapture would end, if only. He even stayed as his tribesmen and their children came down with some severe illnesses, even when Soaring Crane pursued Pestilence to save the Vault agents. Eventually, they were restored thanks to Jenny's sacred cross as everyone was able to use holy water to cleanse and purify themselves from evil and life-threatening diseases. But it wasn't the only things he and his tribe were fighting. They soon were enamored with the temptations made by the Horsewoman of Famine. Their pets were going berserk by the irritation; fortunately, Lara's essence from Temperance was able to gradually resolve the anxieties, and so she decided to share it with her past vessel, Molly. He complimented her on being courageous for someone so young, and that a child's innocence could help bring hope. It was clear that age was just a number, whether it'd be Turgado in his elder years, or Canny Cub in her younger ones. He gladly accepted her to stay while his allies went out combating Helen. They triumphantly returned and he then overheard on Soaring Crane's predicament on dealing with the final Horseman, Abraham. He decided to have a bloody match with him in Sleepy Hollow to settle the score. He and his tribesmen would pray for his, and the team's, victory and their triumphant, safe return as he watches over the child Witness. He did so during the apocalypse, then the world was restored after Satan's defeat. He then heard Battle Hawk storm in and declare the war was finally over. Everyone was ecstatic for the team's victory. And Falcolor attended the anointment of the Future Witnesses, Battle Hawk and Maple Fox. Canny Cub would still carry the mantle if she's ready, but that'll always be up to Soaring Crane and Canny Cougar to decide. Gospodor, the Demon Lord Age: Unknown Birthplace: Hell Subjects: Numerous inhabitants, Jenny, Joe, Ichabod Occupation: Demon Lord Appearance: Darkness Rising Theme Song: Demon Mist (Dragon Ball Z) Voice Actor: Tim Curry The chaos bringer made his mark as he infected almost every living thing in Sleepy Hollow. His mission is to find the destined Witness, Ichabod Crane, to assist his plot in sinking the world into endless darkness. He enlisted numerous minions, along with Jenny and Joe, and forced the Freemason to submit. By sparing Abbie's life temporarily, Ichabod was driven into the curse and became a loyal servant to him. His plan was foiled by a holy water rainstorm conjured by Chief Turgado and even a lightning strike! He was never seen again since. The demon lord has some amazing abilities such as his muscular, impenetrable body; his staff which could fire orbs of energy at will; as well as having powers of persuasion and strategy. He, too, has incredible telepathy which he used to drive his legion to a certain location. He could use hypnosis for making someone do his bidding; however, it was only used once for a brief period of time. And he has a collective consciousness, possessing others and bounding their thoughts to his. He may not rival Lucifer, but he's still a formidable foe as he nearly succeeded on accomplishing his task. He's definitely not a force to be reckoned with. Lolita Micholi Age: Middle-age Occupation: Warden, Gavin's legal guardian, Demon Appearance: The Demon from Within Theme Song: Disquietude (The Bouncer), Wrath: Kraid/Crocmire/Phantoon (Super Metroid) Actor: Genevieve Padelecki Lolita does give the meaning sorrow a whole new meaning. She was once a well-known warden of the state, working in various locations. When Gavin lost his mom at a young age, she decided to move into the family since his dad knew her well. After becoming Gavin's guardian, as she was never married, she gradually developed a different demeanor. Much like her astral form, Lolita and Gavin have a toxic relationship. She never accepted him for who he is, and she always wanted him to follow in her footsteps and be like her, rather than himself. His interests in the supernatural and anything considered "child-like", she has a deep disposition for. It had gotten so intense that Gavin discreetly moved to an apartment and lived on his own. They've been estranged for about a year before Gavin joined Team Witness; however, his fear of being found haunts him on occasion. About a week after her sudden death, due to sleep apnea with high blood sugar, she entered Gavin's mind and began her wrath, torturing him emotionally and physically. Momentarily, her endless hatred got worse, nearly killing Gavin in the process. as what she always wanted to do,. Until Ichabod merged his mind with Gavin's and exorcised her. She was trying to escape the final judgement by staying in Gavin's head, but her tyranny was gone forever, making him completely free from her deadly strings. Mira Age: 30 Appearance: Reed and the Mutant Island Occupation: Guardian of the wild mutants Birthplace: Africa Theme Song: A Place to Call Home (Final Fantasy IX; Dissidia re-arrangement) Actor: Samantha Mumba Hailing for the deserts o Africa. She was once considered as a goddess. Whether it'd be her beauty or her powers of persuasion, she was the easiest to blend into society, and the most dangerous. After tapping into her abilities, whether it'd be her transformation of the Krakira through negativity, or being a femme fatale, she left for the island inhabited by mutants. She became a close friend with them as well as their guardian. By the time she first heard about Mr. Fantastic, that's when her darkness showed. Due to the Florence Nightingale effect, she got manipulative and obsessive with him, using her mind to control those around her. Apparently, she wanted a counterpart, someone to be her other half so they could partner up and declare war against humanity. After being thwarted by his team, her thrall was forever broken upon her death. She's the true meaning that you can't judge a book by its cover, as looks can be deceiving and deadly. Creature, Devon, and Soliquas (So-li-quas) Ages: 15, 18, 18 Birthplaces: Australia, New Jersey Pine Barrens Appearance: Reed and the Mutant Island Theme Song: Another World (Final Fantasy VI) Voice Actors: Creature - Logan Atkins (Fawful's Minion), Devon - Frank Oz, Soliquas - Jeff Gedert Creature hails from the land of sown under. By default, he looks like an anthropomorphic Tasmanian Devil and he has a shy, though temperamental, attitude. When people discovered the little rascal and his ability to change into any living organism, he was kidnapped, tortured and experimented on. Until he finally escaped and wound up at a desolated island. Mira became his personal guardian and was widely accepted by the wild mutants, and eventually Reed. At first, he never liked him since he's human, but until Mira's thrall was broken, he was assured people like him can co-exist and work together with humans. He no longer fears them, but much like any animal if provoked, he'll definitely show his wild side. Devon is the young replica of the NJ Devil. He was born in the Pine Barrens and was feared by many who saw only glimpses of him. After hearing all the paranoia, as well as motivations on killing him, he escaped from the Garden State and wound up at the island. There he met Mira and his fellow mutants; he later had a change of heart. He could finally live freely instead of just hiding in the shadows. And when he had the chance to meet Reed and his friends, it just doesn't get any better for him...except maybe getting some demonic acting roles. Soliquas, the mute mutant that's been heard the least about. He's like a nomad, changing his molecular body from a solid, to a liquid, and a gas at a whim. He chose the island at random during his travels and later met up with Mira, who took him under her wing. While he can't speak, he does show affection to his newfound friends. Trake Age: Approximately 300 years, considered middle-age by Zenn-La standards Appearance: The Search for Shalla-Bal Occupation: First Commander of the Zenn-La Forces Best Friends: Fennan, Elmar, Jartran, Norrin, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, Terri Birthplace: Zenn-La Voice Actor: Greg Abbey Trake is known to be a young and perky guy. He was once anointed by Norrin's half-brother and close friend, Fennan. His cheery nature and his vast intellect helped him soar through the ranks, and eventually made him a proud commander. Because of the century-long wars his planet endures, he always dons on his uniform since it's all he knows. Like Norrin and several other Zenn-Lavians interested in space travel, he's very knowledgeable of the Deneb Galaxy and beyond. His appearance is astounding since he's known to have an extremely long life, without any means of slowing down like many of his species. He was then sent on a mission after the empress, Shalla-Bal, went missing. It was when he met Reed, Terri, and the rest of the Fantastic Five. He became affectionate with Reed, mostly because of his bright mind, leadership, and camaraderie. Since then, he was the right-hand man for Fennan, even upon his sacrifice when dealing with Mephisto. With the mission accomplished, and after Shalla-Bal reunited her body and soul, he wishes to see his new friends again. Even in the deep reaches of space, there are some lifeforms that could respect and work with earthlings peacefully. Even those that are much older and more superior than us. Rad Age: 11 (ReBoot term) Occupation/Format: ROM hacker, Renegade Best Friend: Enzo Appearance: A Lost Cause Voice Actor: Greg Abbey Not much is said about the rebellious cyberpunk. He pretty much goes by his own rules, and it's no surprise as he fights, and cheats, in the Games. When Enzo was recovering from Zayton somewhere in the Net, that was when they first met. Enzo grew fascinated and enthralled with him as he showed him Gun. He uses it mostly in First-Person-Shooter Games which is his specialty. He was deleted during a Revolutionary War Game by the User, Cornwalis, and through his dying breath, he wanted Enzo to keep Gun as a memento and keep his format with him. His legacy was then passed onto him as he eventually developed into the anti-hero, Matrix. Whether his name means radical, as in something retro or a complete, thorough change of action, he did give Enzo a new life and meaning. Dameon Age: 21 Birthplace: Baron Resurrection: Tenebre Occupation: Dark Knight's soul, Warrior of the Tenebrean tribe Subjects: Domin, Dragon Rose, Cecil Appearance: Trials of a King Theme: Suspicion (Final Fantasy IV, Dissidia arrangement) Dragon Rose and Dameon's Theme: Spore Spawn/Botwoon (Super Metroid) Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal Once as a dormant, dark soul resting in Cecil's armor, he was unleashed after the transition within the shrine at Mount Ordeals. No longer being controlled by Cecil or Kluya, he began to take a form of his own. He wound up injured at the shoals near a cave in Tenebre and was nursed back to health by Dragon Rose. He was shortly taken in by Domin and his rebels and he plotted to destroy his retainer at all costs. Convincing Rosa he could be a trusted companion in her estranged husband's older self, he was able to sever the Paladin for a little while. By the time her trust in Cecil grew again, he drove himself mad and vowed to take matters into his own hands. By messing with his mind, using him as a vessel to take vengeance upon Kain, losing his White Magic abilities, and nearly killing Cecil. His demise was done by Rosa's intervention and he was never heard from again. He has a noble, kindhearted personality like Cecil's, but deep down he's still evil and sinister. He's able to bring negative thoughts and actions on others, and he wields powers of darkness and deception. He acts like a shadow, silently inflicting those who wear the accursed armor. He was able to drive people insane, and his last victim was Cecil. Chief Abdullah Appearance: Trials of a King Age: 77 Birthplace: Tenebre Occupation: Head of the tribe in Tenebre Subjects: The Tenebreans, Dragon Rose, Dameon, Domin, Cecil Theme: No Let 'em Go, Part 2 (Peter Pan) Voice Actor: Candy Candido The proud head of the tribe from Tenebre. He reigns with honor, devotion, and great respect for his brethren, as well as the outsiders Cecil and Rosa who saved his daughter from the rebels. While he may seem to be in advanced age, he's far from incompetent, as he keeps a watchful eye over his people. He enlisted Domin as his best warrior and servant, until he and Dragon Rose became corrupt and eventually he was murdered. Impatient by his rule, they began to manipulate his kind and eventually usurp his homeland. He's not entirely evil, often misunderstood by his former fellow countrymen. Dragon Rose Age: 21 Birthplace: Tenebre Appearance: Trials of a King Occupation: Princess of the Tenbrean tribe, daughter of Chief Abdullah Subjects: Domin, Dameon, Cecil, Chief Abdullah Theme/Theme of Seduction: Maridia: Rocky (Super Metroid) Voice Actor: Karen Neill Dragon Rose is the enchanting princess from Tenebre and Chief Abdullah's trusted daughter. Before he met Cecil, she first came across an injured Dark Knight. She nurtured him and they became fast friends before they informed their preferred master, Domin. Her name symbolizes her cunning nature; beautiful on the outside, but strong-willed and monstrous on the inside. She's capable of inflicting seduction and dissuasion, like Domin. And she has a similar desire on ruling the tribe for themselves as she secretly became more impatient of her father's ways. She never held back with her close comrades, Dameon and Domin, by her side. During the story, she was captured by some redmen and was taken to a deserted island where Cecil and Rosa met. She took over the Paladin's urges and was able to drive him away from the White Mage for a time, until Namingway intervened. She hasn't been seen much until she was betrayed when she regained her senses, and slaughtered by the new usurper after his plans were foiled. Domin/Deimos Appearance: Trials of a King, Conquest of the Blue Planet Age: 23 Birthplace: Tenebre Occupation: Former servant and Usurper of the Tenebrean tribe Subjects: Dragon Rose. Chief Abdullah, Dameon, Cecil Harvey Theme: Dark Lich (Secret of Mana) Voice Actor: Lazaro Alonso As the name implies, his orders are either domination or death. He was once a loyal subject to Chief Abdullah until he grew agitated of his rule. During the events in the 2-part story, he secretly plotted to bring the tribe under his own bidding. His first step was using his mate, Dragon Rose, and they'd recently became comrades to the fallen Dark Knight, Dameon. His plan came into fruition as they took the warrior's words to heart: simply by dissuading the new king of Baron and make him as one of their own through manipulative, as well as seductive, means. His hold over Cecil was temporary, though it was enough to sever his relationship with Rosa. Unfortunately his trusted friend fell to the renewed Paladin and that was when he went insane and brutally murdered the two rightful heads of the tribe. Since then, there was nothing stopping him, and he became the tribe's usurper. His next objective was world domination with Cecil at the helm several months later. He expanded his warriors throughout the globe, brainwashing people from various countries. Eventually, they found out where Cecil has been hiding and he waited for him to come to them instead of infiltrating the mightiest nation directly. By the time he came around, he offered to help the Paladin look for the Glamour Greens for Rosa who was suffering complications from giving birth. He was able to collect the four Crystals and use Cecil, and their mission was just the beginning... Fortunately, the Fleet of Hope, led by Kain and Yang, came in to fight back and find recruits to stop Domin's plot. His warriors had their hands full while Cecil fought against him. Then, as Kain made the faceoff alongside the Paladin, he transformed into a powerful entity known as Deimos. The monstrous form looked similar to the design on Domin's black top. After a fierce battle, he was defeated, then Golbez as his Shadow Dragon made the final blow. He was never seen or heard ever again, the Injukhal and the brainwashed army returned to their senses, and the Glamour Greens as well as Tenebre have been restored. Though, it wasn't long before the tribe disappeared from existence and reunited with the Great Spirit and their fallen rightful leader, Abdullah. Domin/Deimos is calculating and clever. He's also highly skilled in persuasion, manipulation, as well as combat. He was actually based off of a captivating performer from an African dance located in a park during a Sesame Street clip. Kaze Age: 23 Occupation: Wind ninja of Eblan Appearance: Conquest of the Blue Planet Best Friends: Edward "Edge" Geraldine, Zangetsu, Gekkou, Izayoi, Seneschal Birthplace: Eblan Voice Actor: Oscar Duarte (The Green Scorpion) A newbie to the Eblanese ninjas who specialize in wielding Wind-Elemental ninjitsu. He learned some of his moves thanks to his mentors, Edge and Seneschal. Much like the ninja prince, he is agile, uses a lot of knives and throwing stars, and is quick-minded. Although he's somewhat new to the arts, he's very young and courageous. He also has a girlfriend and an unwavering determination as to one day be like his teachers. Training at the Eblan Cave helped him prepare for Domin's global war; he was one of Edge's most promising recruits along with his comrades Zangetsu, Izayoi, and Gekkou. During that time, he fought against some of the Injukhal as well as their condors and the brainwashed assassins. Unfortunately, he was also the one who fell during battle. His last words were that he was glad he had the chance to fight alongside his comrades and to show him what he was capable of. He also wanted his girlfriend to pass on his arts if she should ever think about having a kid of their own. After several years, Kaze's wish came true when Tsukinowa was born. Rodney Stewart Age: 22 Occupation: Physicist in Mute City Birthplace: Earth, Mute City Best Friends: Rick, Tinsel, Captain Falcon (deceased), EAD, Lucy, Jack, Burt and Clank, Mighty Gazelle Appearance: Ending it All. Man of Destiny, The Power of the Falcon Voice Actor: Peter Kelamis Rodney is a young physicist and is the son of Dr. Robert Stewart; aside from his half-sister, Luna, he happens to be his only living kin. He looks up to his father highly and was always willing to follow in his footsteps as a doctor, rather than a F-Zero racer. He's very well-liked and famous throughout the world and the universe. Tinsel discovered Rodney as she was searching for her friends within the Task Force. They've mysteriously went missing, and she wanted to consult with him about a strange compound in a syringe his dad left behind. The note entrusted her to hang on to it and use it when the time is right. According to the analysis, Rodney stated that it's used as some kind of psychological agent; he theorized it would be used as a way to enhance cerebral functions if a person has been brainwashed. He and Tinsel hoped it wouldn't be the case in terms of their missing comrades. Unfortunately, their fears were justified as soon as she encountered Rick on his Dark Star Dragon. Luckily, she was able to snap him out of his trance, and he was the first to receive the syringe. Because of their close relationship, he advised Tinsel to follow her heart and give Rick her true feelings, as he may give them to her in return. Later, he was able to make a replica of his father's formula and so far, he was successful on healing Jack, Lucy, and Mr. EAD. He was quite astonished that his dad's secret formula was able to restore a lifeform as complex as an android's. With the four functioning normally, he thinks that hope is on the horizon, and he strongly believes that Rick, Tinsel, and her friends can rescue his old man and overthrow Dark Million. Unfortunately, after the semifinals in Death Wind, he was abducted by Black Shadow, Jody, and his dad. In response, the Emperor of Brutality demanded to lose the final race and surrender the Reactor Mights in exchange for his mind. Rick and Tinsel planned on rescuing him after they prevail in Lightning. Sadly, Rick was taken in by the demon, however, he was able to regain his mind while Rodney, Tinsel, Falcon, and all his allies restored his erasing memories and broke the trance. Rick burst out of his stasis tube and broke into Rodney's, then escaped with Tinsel and Falcon. Nevertheless, without the formula, he's still in a comatose state, until Rick revived him. He said it was a miracle despite the concussion. It was the same for Tanaka, although he had it far worse than Rodney did. Now, he's determined to go with the Task Force as they prepare for the perilous intergalactic journey to rescue his dad in Dark Star. Eventually he did, thanks to the help from the Duelists. As well as Octoman who led him away to prevent the black sorcery from the Skull reaching him. He met up with Rick, Tinsel, Leon, and the other pilots and decided to go with him while he saves his dad. At the Dark Star Reactor, it was there that his dad unveiled a legend of the savior, Rick was the one who was chosen. After the restricted laboratory was demolished he stayed with his father and all the other pilots, praying for the best for Rick to fulfill his destiny and help Falcon to stop Deathborn. He witnessed his success, but it cost the life of Captain Falcon. After a week of solitude, his hospital was rebuilt and he had a warmer heart toward his family. His future looks bright, now that he's finally in good terms with his dad, and a companion to his half-sister, Luna. Several months later, Rodney found out that Rick was engaged to Tinsel, and he was successful on obtaining 50 bounties during his career as the Young Captain Falcon. He later was advised by his dad and the Task Force that Rick and Tinsel were heading to the primitive planet, Giant, in order for them to relax and help Lily capture Don Genie. He was desperate on awakening the four sacred Materia titans in order to destroy the planet and eventually tear the universe asunder, and eventually sell them for a hefty profit. Rodney eventually arrived there by a distress signal from the Dagon Bird EX and witnessed Rick assisting the plasma being, Plassein, while obtaining the orbs and reuniting them at the main shrine. Unfortunately, Don ganged up on them, shocking and nearly killing them both. The young doc rushed to Rick's side and attempted to revive him; he was successful, but the electrocution left him very weak. Tinsel was successful on finishing his mission, and Giant and its Deities were saved, while Don was apprehended. Rodney, along with his father, made rubber arches and gloves for Rick since he had an unusual molecular makeup due to the misfiring in his body. Rick was later able to properly use his new, profound abilities, thanks to Samurai Goroh, and later he was bestowed with the power of the Falcon. Holidus, Lixa, Gastro, Plassein Appearance: The Power of the Falcon Occupation: The sacred Deities of Matter from Planet Giant Plassein's Best Friend: Rick Theme Song: Regeneration (F-Zero X) Voice Actors: Holidus - Shane Ray, Gastro - Kevin Michael Richardson, Lixa - Katsuyuki Konishi Since the Big Bang, four Deities were created; each represent the states of matter. They're all from the planet, Giant, particularly at the Materia archipelago. A legend was foretold there, saying that a Chosen One must pass each of the titans' tests, and only a pure heart should unite the three orbs from Holidus, Lixa, and Gastro to quench the fighting if their peace is disturbed. Unfortunately, it came to pass as Don Genie made a visit. He was the culprit to awaken each of the Deities so he could capture the rarely seen guardian, Plassein, and destroy the world for his own personal gain. The catastrophe could also result the obliteration of the galaxy. Aside from manipulating the F-Zero committee, that was his main objective. Holidus is the giant golem of solid, Lixa is the titan of liquid, Gastro represents the air, and Plassein resembles plasma. Rick, as the new bounty hunter, was able to accomplish each task and retrieved the orbs, until Don made the Deities clash with one another. Plassein eventually materialized; however, his strength alone wasn't enough. With the help from the savior of the universe and the Elite Mobile Task Force, both he and Rick were able to restore peace to the planet, but not without a painful sacrifice. Plassein endured Don's trap then gave Rick his essence in a sphere of plasma, which was the last secret piece of the Materia shrine. It was his parting gift since the new Falcon was his only hope. The energy from Rick's hidden stamina incapacitated the two titans, Lixa and Gastro, while Holidus fell from their battle. Giant was torn to shreds from various environmental anomalies, although Lily played the song of regeneration as the last two spheres were gathered by Tinsel, Rick's last mantle. An aurora was formed and Lily and Jack jammed together, restoring tranquility and balance to the earth, water, and wind. After Rick paid for his respects to the fallen serpent, the three revived Deities made a final visit. They gave him their own sphere, combining a small portion of their essences. That gave him all his lost strength, and then they'd shown him a silvery wing which was the last of Plassein. The solar system would still remain in check since that was all that was left, and they promised to keep it safe from harm. They made their farewell, knowing that Giant, and the space surrounding it, will forever be in good hands. Tristan and Lux Birthplace: Salamand Appearance: Wintertime in Salamand Ages: 26 and 25 Best Friends: Firion, Maria, Guy Theme: Once upon a Wintertime A couple who lives in the snowy village, Salamand. While skating they meet the three musketeers. They once taught Maria how to do so, and shown her, Guy and Firion their passion for the winter season. Unfortunately, Guy gets a little giddy and accidentally crashed into them. They weren't hurt, but they were separated due to the icebergs in the broken lake. Firion, Guy, and Tristan save Lux and Maria, but at a price. Guy made a redeeming effort and sacrificed himself by developing hypothermia. He soon recovers and both Lux and Tristan became close friends to the heroic trio. Master Kim Yokushimo (deceased) Age: Late 70s Occupation: New head of the Red Dragons Syndicate Appearance: Recessional of the Red Dragons Subjects: Syndicate agents, interplanetary criminals, ISSP, Spike (temporarily) Voice Actor: James Hong Kim was one of the Van's earliest members of the crime syndicate. He then went mysteriously, believing that the few members of the Van as well as Mao Yenrai had him killed. He never returned until some time later, just after the desired effect of the Syndicate was made into fruition. Vicious, Mao, and the Van were exterminated, leaving only several survivors and his new subject, Spike Spiegel. Kim remained in the shadows for years when he moved away from Tharsis and their hideout, and only Laughing Bull was the informant to the Bebop bounty hunters. Aside from a resurrected Spike warning Faye of Kim's impending war within three days, the nomad also shed some intel to Jet and Trudy of the totalitarian's motivations, to rule all of Tharsis, Mars, and soon the universe while making crimes and chaos dominant with Spike at the helm. He was proven to be quite the intergalactic terrorist that not even the ISSP could overcome... Until he was shot by Mr. Appledelhi while Kim broke into the devastated store occupied by the special forces' superiors. Zero discovered how he resurrects his fallen soldiers and infiltrated the base with Zoroark; the Maverick Hunter literally cut off Vicious' ties and saved Julia's lifeless vessel from cremation, to those who don't share the same blood type as Spike nor Vicious does. Kim was desperate to retrieve Spike as a way to conquer the universe, but the war itself was still turning in his favor despite his death. Upon the destruction of Olympus Mons made by Reshiram and Zekrom, the conflict shifted as they sacrificed themselves utilizing the environment to destroy the rest of the syndicate. Since their numbers decreased drastically, they later surrendered and were captured with large bounties on their heads. Kim and his men lost, and Spike would forever have a more productive life ahead of him! Takeshi Lucero Crowley Age: 37 Bounty: 15,000 Occupation: Head of the Drifters Planet: Venus Appearance: A Trip in Paradise Subjects: Jet, Faye, other extraterrestrials Voice Actor: James Hong Lyn Targoons Dogma Age: 37 Bounty: 15,000 Occupation: Head of the Drifters Planet: Venus Appearance: A Trip in Paradise Subjects: Jet, Faye, Punch and Judy, other extraterrestrials Voice Actor: Kotono Mitsuishi The two manipulators belonging to a fake deity called the Master. They are the new bounty heads that Spike and company managed to pursue, though they were captured by Andy, the space samurai, instead. The two zealots were able to influence their home world Venus and move onto Tharsis, brainwashing the Big Shots as well as Jet and Faye in the process. The hunters were hired as bodyguards instead of willingly surrendering their property and money to the likes of their false voyage to a planet called Emperyea, while instead forcing extraterrestrials into hard labor on Pluto throughout their lives, providing them incentives on meeting their religious leader. When Zero invaded the facility, Spike, Julia, and Trudy were freed from under hostile, forceful means, and Spike's impressive detective skills, the plans of those unfortunate enlighteners were thwarted, and Spike narrowly escaped with the stolen woolongs on their flash drive. This also resulted in a fallout between Trudy against Jet and Faye, and only time would tell to heal her wounds. Ling Yu/Ling Steele Age: 20 Appearance: We are VR Troopers! Occupations: Owner of a Cross World City Buddhist Temple, Ryan's love interest, healer Best Friends: Ryan, Kaitlin, J.B., Tao, Tyler, Chita, Jeb Actor: Wenwen Han Ling Yu, meaning compassionate and understanding while her surname means jade or rain, had first saw Ryan after he dematerialized through the reality barrier. Kidd was carrying his unconscious body through and was startled once he saw her walk up to him. She then brought him in her own settlement which was once owned by her parents before they retired to Japan. She tended to him and later developed a Florence Nightingale Effect for him as Ryan fought vigorously against his past demons. Overtime, they began to show feelings for each other, and when it was finally time to leave, he offered her to visit his friends at Tao's Dojo. At first she was shy, but she quickly bonded with them, especially when Kaitlin and J.B. accepted on their budding relationship. About 15 years later, she was married to Ryan and they settled down in Cross World City, unlike the other Troopers who decided to move away. It was due to a tragic event that made Ryan to stay, and run the dojo after his mentor's passing; he and his dad also volunteered to expand it to teach a variety of martial arts to all ages, rather than just karate, Ling became a loving mom as she gave birth to a son and daughter, Taylor and Suri, respectively. She also got the chance to meet Chita again, along with the other comrades from her husband's distant past. The entire family was reunited soon after, and she was so proud to have raised such a young warrior as Taylor's dream of following in his father's footsteps got into fruition. The future certainly looks bright for the Steele family. Taylor and Suri Steele, Jerome and Katie Reese Ages: 13, 11, 14, 13 Occupation: Future VR Troopers Appearance: We are VR Troopers! Best Friends: Ryan, Kaitlin, J.B., Tyler, Chita, Ling The young quartet of the former trio of virtual heroes long ago. Taylor and Suri are the children bearing from Ryan and Ling, and Jerome and Katie bared from Kaitlin and J.B. Taylor and Suri specialize in karate and Tae Kwon Do respectively while still willing to try other fighting styles. They were the first children to reunite with Chita when she moved back to Cross World City from Hill Valley, and the others met her soon after; she was proven to be a mentor and trainer to them when they finally got the chance to follow in their elders' footsteps to save cyberspace and the world from evil beyond. It was also mentioned that Taylor is not only the spitting image of his dad when he was younger, but he also helped him to overcome his personal demons for good during a meditation sequence; since then, Ryan was so proud to ever have a son and can also no longer inherit the sins from him nor his father before him. It was definitely his true calling and the torch was finally passed onto all of the kids after several years of peace. Too bad it wouldn't last very long. Lord Vladimir Crane (deceased) Age: Over 200 years Occupation: Priest of St. Vlad's, Ichabod's dad's vengeful spirit Appearance: A Crane's Bane Birthplace: England Actor: Peter Guinness His name literally says it all as his aura is nothing short of both power and corruption. He was once a minister of an English church, then got infatuated and betrothed to his elusive wife, Celeste. While the country was being overrun by witchcraft, he set himself on a brutal mission to annihilate it. After that, he became cold and sinister, and searched for Celeste within seven years. He found her and her future son, Ichabod, and later unveiled her secrets. Staying loyal to his cause, he executed her and left his son to exile. He then relocated to Sleepy Hollow and settled at his own church. The previous owner of that said church was murdered, but nobody held him liable. He died after a short while, wound up in Purgatory, obtained dark magic from Moloch, held Celeste prisoner and eventually returned to the land of the living after a massive earthquake. He had the whereabouts of Ichabod and used alchemy to poison and enslave his mind. His goals were to be his own god and rule the world over with his long, lost son, and to carry on his ominous legacy with the strong belief that father/son's blood were alike. Celeste Crane (deceased) Age: Over 200 years Occupation: Housewife, Wiccan, Ichabod's mom Appearance: A Crane's Bane Birthplace: England Actress: Lisa Marie The benevolent Wiccan and runaway of te British Isles. She once fell for Vladimir for protection of her welfare and her reputation. She then gave birth to Ichabod and upon finding out of his dire mission, and the possibility of using her son as a weapon, she fled and remained in secrecy, teaching Ichabod her abilities and constantly on the run, then formed a strong bond until Vlad found them. Seven years later, with her cover was blown, she was executed, leaving Ichabod to fend for his life. She was held imprisonment in Purgatory but knew her son was still in one piece thanks to the sacred charm on her necklace. She watched him grow overtime and they soon reunited. She spoke to him through his dreams and memories. And as proof of their unwavering connection, they used an incantation to obliterate Vlad and reverse the curse he set on them. As long as Ichabod uses his heart, his will shall remain unstoppable and always be his guiding light, as those were her last words before she departed to the netherworld. Category:Blog posts